Les Noces Funèbres
by Ellypsis
Summary: C'était sa dernière journée en Angleterre, le lendemain, il partait en Russie. Et pour son dernier jour au sein de la civilisation londonienne, il avait choisi d'assister à son propre enterrement. Un Os tout doux et émouvant


**Un petit OS qui se situe après l'épisode 3 de la saison 2. Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Il sorti de l'hôtel, et appela un taxi depuis le trottoir. Il s'engouffra et s'installa confortablement à l'arrière.

 _« Où est ce qu'on va m'sieur ? »_ demanda le conducteur .

 _« St Mary's church sur crawford street. »_

Le trajet fut relativement court. Il paya la note et descendit du véhicule. Il huma l'air frais autour de lui, et observa l'église.

C'était un bâtiment très imposant. Quatre grosses colonnes de pierre blanches surplombaient la grande porte de bois sculptée au-dessous du grand clocher au toit arrondi.

Il avait toujours habité près de cette église, mais n'y avait jamais vraiment fais attention, pas comme ce jour-là.

Mais ce jour-là était un jour un peu spécial

C'était sa dernière journée en Angleterre, le lendemain, il partait en Russie.

Et pour son dernier jour au sein de la civilisation londonienne, il avait choisi d'assister à son propre enterrement.

C'est donc revêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds et après une longue hésitation que Sherlock Holmes poussa la grande et somptueuse porte de l'église pour assister à ses noces funèbres.

Il fut agréablement surpris par la beauté de l'endroit. Il n'y avait pas fioritures, tout était simple, blanc et immaculé.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, l'église n'était pas surpeuplée.

Mais il fut heureux de constater que toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui étaient présente :

Lestrade, Madame Hudson , ses parents, et bien évidemment :

John.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux personnes présentes, et eut un horrible pincement au cœur en se rendant compte de la tristesse et la souffrance qui s'émanaient de leur visage assombris.

Pour une des première fois de sa vie, il se sentait réellement coupable… Mais il se dit que s'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait dû faire, c'est lui qui aurait dû assister à trois enterrements. Et ça il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Il aperçut sur l'estrade « son » cercueil, fermé évidement, car après un chute de plusieurs étages, le corps n'est pas forcément très beau à voir, enfin surtout que dans ce cas précis, le corps était plutôt inexistant sachant qu'il n'était pas si mort que ça…

Il put aussi entrevoir une photographie de lui en grand format disposée à la gauche du cercueil en bois verni (un beau cercueil soit dit en passant) autour de laquelle s'entassait des tonnes et des tonnes de fleur déposés pas ses « invités ». La photo était bien évidement celle sur laquelle il porte ce chapeau immonde, il se demanda quel était l'imbécile profond qui avait eu l'idée de choisir celle-là.

Il resta quelques instants à observer cette scène plus ou moins étrange, puis finit pas aller s'asseoir sur un banc du fond. Heureusement pour lui personne n'avait remarqué sa présence.

Sur le premier banc, il aperçut John, le visage sombre secoué par d'incontrôlables sanglots. Cette vision lui fendit le cœur. Il avait envie de courir à sa rencontre et de le serrer dans ses bras. Mais il resta sur son banc, sans bouger. Pour réussir à se retenir il n'avait eu qu'à imaginer le corps sans vie du docteur à l'intérieur du cercueil en chêne massif déposé à quelques mètres de lui. Et ça avait fichtrement bien marché !

Le prêtre récita son discours. Un discours impersonnel et ennuyeux aux yeux de Sherlock.

Puis vint le tour des discours des proches. Le premier et le seul à s'avancer fut John.

Il avait revêtu un beau costume noir, il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, et d'imposantes cernes.

Il grimpa lentement les marches de l'autel et se dirigea vers le pupitre de bois travaillé.

Il sortit un papier de sa poche, le déplia et le posa sur le support.

Il étouffa un sanglot, prit une grande inspiration et se racla la gorge .

 _« Sherlock , était une personne à part. Une personne peu commune avec des dons somptueux. Une personne dénuée de sens moral, mais dotée d'un grand cœur quand il s'agissait du peu de personnes qu'il aimait._

 _C'était mon ami, mon meilleur ami. Celui que je pouvais comprendre en un regard. Celui avec qui j'ai eu des fous rires mémorables et une complicité magique ,unique._

 _Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, la première chose qu'on m'a dite était de m'en éloigner, car tout le monde ne voyait en lui rien que la démence et l'autodestruction. Mais moi, je ne l'ai pas regardé sous le même angle, dès la première seconde où il m'a adressé la parole, j'ai su qu'il était incroyable. En une minute, il a fait le résumé de mon existence. Son intelligence m'a toujours fascinée, et me fascinera toujours._

 _Tout au long de sa vie, les gens l'ont assimilé à un sociopathe de haut niveau, on lui a tellement répété qu'il a fini par y croire. Mais je peux vous assurer que malgré son manque de tact, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'impliquer autant dans une relation amicale qu'était la nôtre. Je sais qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour moi, et je dois vous avouer que j'aurais fait de même.. On ne peut pas compter le nombre de fois où nous sommes sauvés la vie mutuellement. Sherlock m'a redonné goût à la vie à une période où je n'avais plus aucun espoir, et je tiens à le remercier, car mes années passés à ses côtés furent les plus belle de mon existence, et je doute sincèrement que je puisse retrouver un tel bonheur dans ma vie. Il m'a accordé sa confiance et donné le privilège de l'accompagner tout au long de ses nombreux périples, et je lui en suis extrêmement reconnaissant._

 _Nombreux sont ceux d'entre vous qui sont sûrement déjà au courant : j'aimais Sherlock Holmes, je l'aime encore, et je l'aimerais toujours. Bien plus qu'un ami ou qu'un frère, un amour pur et simple. Sherlock était ma seule famille. Personne ne pourra jamais combler ce vide en moi. Ma vie avec Sherlock était palpitante, extraordinaire et aussi un peu dangereuse. Mais je dois vous avouer que j'étais simplement heureux de m'occuper de lui, de lui faire son thé le matin, d'essayer de lui faire manger quelque chose et dieu sait que ce n'était pas simple, et surtout, j'étais heureux de compter pour lui. Savoir qu'il se souciait de moi restera à ce jour la plus douce pensée que je ne puisse jamais graver dans mon esprit._

John leva ses yeux rouges et humides vers le ciel.

 _Maintenant Sherlock, je m'adresse à toi, même si tu ne peux pas m'entendre de là où tu es._

 _Sache que j'aurais tout fais pour toi. Tu es la… la personne qui a été la plus importante dans ma vie, je ne t'oublierais jamais. Jamais…_

 _Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans toi.. »_

Il explosa en sanglots mais continua :

 _« Et surtout, je … je suis …désolé. Désolé de ne pas avoir vu la détresse en toi. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu….. te … te sauver. Je t'en prie, excuse-moi.»_

John repartit pour s'asseoir. Tout le monde pleurait.

Sherlock pleurait.

De grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rosies par tout ce flot d'émotions intenses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Il pleurait pour la première fois depuis qu'il était un adulte.

Il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il pleurait car il était triste, dévasté, perdu.

Sherlock se leva et commença à marcher dans l'allée de l'église.

John entendit des bruits de pas, et se retourna sur son siège. Et il vit un étranger marcher en direction de la porte.

Il le vit et le reconnu immédiatement.

Lorsque que l'inconnu passa la porte il s'arrêta un instant et lança un regard vers l'intérieur de l'église. Et John vit cet éclair bleu ciel et ce sourire en coin qu'il connaissait si bien, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Le détective ferma la porte derrière lui. Il savait que John l'avait vu. Et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.


End file.
